1. Field of Invention
Air hammer with pressurized blow-out air supply to tool tip.
2. Description of Prior Art
In prior air hammers of the conventional and drill type, pressurized live air is supplied to the power cylinder through a manually controlled inlet valve and exhausted through on exhaust port. An automatic valve controls reciprocation of the hammer by the live air admitted through the inlet valve. The hammer is rendered active and inactive by opening and closing the inlet valve.
In some of these hammers, if live blow-air is desired for agitating particulate matter in the hole being formed by the tool, the blow-air is supplied continuously through the automatic valve and to and through certain passageways of the hammer to the tool point. However, because of the nature and structure of the automatic valve and hammer parts, it is difficult to provide blow-air in sufficient quantity to blow the particulate out of the hole.